


Nuggets In The A.M

by inkedinourskin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, I am not ashamed, M/M, Rimming, anyway, chicken nugget kink, its like 3am and idk what the fuck im doing with my life, they use mustard and ketchup as lube :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedinourskin/pseuds/inkedinourskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's late at night and harry and louis take a quick trip to mcdonalds to get some mcnuggets. they get kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuggets In The A.M

**Author's Note:**

> This is all rosie's fault.  
> P.S: i wrote this ironically for humor purposes

Harry pulled up the car in the drive thru, one hand on the steering wheel and the other rubbing Louis’ thigh. The clock showed that it was 10pm already which was perfect because there was barley no one around in the parking lot. He quickly ordered two large chicken nuggets with extra sauce and Louis smirked at him from the passenger seat, he already had a semi that could be seen through his black skinny jeans. 

After paying, he drove up to the next stand. They could smelll the food from there and Harry could tell Louis was getting squirmy in his seat, he wanted it so bad and it was getting his own dick hard too. Harry couldn’t wait to get his hands on those chicken nuggets, but most important in Louis’ naked body.

“Here is your order sir." The girl in the delivery stand said, handing him a paper bag that smelled like fried chicken. He thanked her with a smile and grabbed the order, removing his hand from Louis’ leg for a moment. He drove towards the parking lot and parked his car next to a street light.

“D’ya think she knows what we’re gonna do?” Louis asked, licking his lips and bringing a hand to his own crotch so he could rub himself. He was getting really hard just from thinking about it. Harry removed his seatbelt and Louis did the same, watching as his boyfriend rolled up all the windows and started to unbutton his shirt. 

“I bet none of them have a clue, they’re all gonna stay there…doing their jobs and serving customers and won’t have idea that we’re fucking in here.” Harry said, taking his shirt off completely, the light hitting him just right so Louis could see the outline of his muscles and some of his tattoos. He let out a small moan and removed his as well. Harry leaned over right after, bringing their lips together on a hushed kiss. Their tongues moved together hotly before he pulled apart. “Do you want to get int he backseat?”

“Sure" Louis nodded and made his way to the back, Harry following him right after with the paper bag in his hands. 

“I want you to get on all fours” Harry said and Louis started to remove his pants and underwear “Need to go fast though, can’t let those babies get cold.” He pointed to the paper bag and Louis nodded, removing his clothes faster and getting in the position the other man asked. Harry pulled his pants down, his hard cock jumping and he grabbed a condom, sliding it on himself and stroking his erection quickly before focusing on the paper bag. He opened it and took the packages of ketchup and mustard, before opening two of them and spreading the sauces all over three of his fingers. 

“I'm gonna get you all nice with my fingers first, is that good?” He asked and Louis nodded. 

“Yes, please daddy.” When those words left Louis’ mouth Harry’s dick throbbed, he was so hard and hearing his boy asking for it in that raspy voice got him even more in the mood. He circled Louis’ rim with his index finger, coated in ketchup and mustard, and pushed it all in. Louis moaned out loud, bowing his head down and biting his lips. It felt cold but so good. Stretching him open slowly, Harry moved his finger in a out before adding a second one and soon enough there was a third. Time passed and no other car showed up in the parking lot, they were alone and Louis kept moaning louder each time while Harry fingered him with sticky fingers. 

“D-daddy” Louis gasped “I want the nuggets, daddy.” 

“What did you say baby?” Harry asked, leaning over him so he could kiss Louis’ neck “What do you want?” 

“I want the nuggets, please” Louis whimpered “Shove the nuggets up my ass daddy.” Harry groaned at that, Louis’ words going straight to his so far neglected cock. 

“I'm gonna shove them up your ass baby, those warm nuggets inside your tight little ass” he whispered those words in Louis’ ear and watched as the other man shuddered. Harry kneeled on the seat and grabbed the bag with dirty fingers, getting the two boxes of nuggets out, they still felt warm which was good. He wouldn’t want cold nuggets inside his boyfriend. “What do you want love?Ketchup or mustard?”

“Whatever you want daddy” Louis replied and Harry smirked, grabbing a mustard package and spreading the sauce over the piece of chicken. Then slowly, he started to press the nugget against Louis’ rim, the man moaned and he kept going until it was all the way in with only a tiny bit left out. The vision of Louis’ asshole stretching around the chicken making pre-cum come out of his own dick. 

“You're so hot baby, your ass is so beautiful” Harry said, starting to kiss the man’s butt as he grabbed his ass cheeks. “So round and big, love getting my mouth on it.”

“L-love when you eat me out daddy.” Louis said, his voice a bit shaky. 

“I know you do baby” Harry kissed down his ass crack, tasting the ketchup and the mustard. “I know you love when i get those nuggets on your pretty ass and eat them all out, don’t you baby?” he asked, stopping just over the boy’s asshole. 

“Y-yes, i love it.” Louis replied. But Harry didn’t say anything back this time, he let his tongue out and licked Louis all around his hole before letting it slip in in the tight warmness of Louis, right next to the chicken nugget that was in there. He moved his tongue around, tasting the nugget and getting some into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed it with a moan. 

“Tastes amazing Lou, so fucking good” He said, before diving in again and eating the rest of the nugget out of Louis. The other man was letting out tiny whimpers while Harry worked him with his tongue. He then grabbed another nugget and shoved it in easily before doing the same with a second one. “How many do you think you can take tonight?”

 “Think i can take three, i want three.” Louis said. Harry then grabbed another nugget, covering it with mustard before shoving right with the other two that were in there already. "They feel so good inside me daddy" He loved the feeling of the crispy and greasy nuggets inside of him, so close to his prostate. 

“Gonna eat ‘em all out baby, all those chicken nuggets, then i’m gonna fuck you so hard all the employees and customers in that store are gonna hear you.” Harry didn’t wait for a response before going back to eating Louis’ out, he managed to get the first nugget and the second in his mouth but the third was harder to get, he had to get a finger inside Louis so he could reach the third and then eat it. 

“Daddy please” Louis whimpered “Fuck me now, need your cock.” 

“I will baby, will fuck you so good.” Harry said, opening a ketchup packaging and coating his now red cock with it. He was still so had and his dick was crying for some relief. He kneeled behind Louis and pressed the tip of his cock in the man’s rim before pushing in. It felt so hot and tight and he felt like he could come soon. “You feel so good, love fucking you.” 

“Love your cock.” Louis moaned back, while Harry moved slowly in and out so he could get used to his dick. “Love you.” 

“Love you too baby” Harry said, bending over so he could get a hand on Louis’ erection and jerk him off. His hip moves got quicker and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the car. “Do you want a nugget?Wanna eat it?”

“Yes daddy, i do.” Harry then reached for the box and grabbed one, bringing it to Louis’ lips. The other man opened his mouth and accepted the fried chicken, moaning around it as he chewed on it. They were being loud with no shame at all, both groaning and moaning as they fucked int he backseat, the smell of sex and friend chicken filling the place and they both loved it. There was still no one around the parking lot, only one car had parked but it was far away from them.

“Tastes good?” Harry asked, holding onto Louis’ hips with a good amount of strength that would probably leave marks later as he started fucking his boyfriend harder. 

“Yeah, really good.” Louis replied “Gonna come soon daddy.”

“Me too baby, fuck, do you want to eat more?” He suggested, already grabbing more nuggets from the box. 

“Y-yes please.” Harry fed Louis one before eating one himself. Louis chewed on the nugget with his eyes shut close, the taste of the chicken with the feeling of Harry’s big cock inside of him, and the stickiness of the sauce on his skin made him come to the edge. Shooting all over his own shirt, that was spread over the seat.

“F-fuck, daddy.” He moaned and Harry slowed his pace, before removing his dick. “What's wrong?You can keep going.”

“I wanna do something else.” Harry said, grabbing the box of chicken nuggets that was closet and opening it. “I'm gonna come on those, and you’re gonna help me.”

“Yea-fuck i will.” Louis sat down in front of Harry, who was still kneeling on the backseat, and started sucking his cock, the taste of ketchup and mustard taking over his mouth and it was so good he couldn’t get enough. He tried to fit as much as he could in his mouth, letting his hands grab what was left out and rub it quickly. Harry brought his clean hand to Louis’ hair, holding onto it and closing his eyes shut as he moaned the man’s name. “Louis!Fuck Louis, i love your mouth. C’mon, make daddy come.”

Louis then removed his mouth and looked up to Harry, who was looking down at him with lust in his eyes. He licked the head of Harry’s dick as he jerked him off and as Harry got closer he took the box of nuggets and held it in front of it to make sure the sperm would be spread over it nicely. 

“Come for me daddy, come on my nuggets” he said and that’s all Harry needed to reach climax. He moaned out loud and shoot all over the friend chicken with a groan. 

“Want you to eat it now babe” Harry said, taking one and bringing it to Louis’ lips. “C’mon, eat daddy’s nuggets.” Louis gladly accepted it, chewing on it before swallowing with a small smile. 

“Tastes amazing daddy.” Harry smiled back at him before giving him a gentle kiss. They both sat there, sweaty and dirty with sauce, eating the rest of the nuggets. It was late at night and McDonalds had eventually closed. And in that moment Harry couldn’t be more happy he found someone who completed him and fitted in his life the way Louis did. He was so in love with his boy, and they shared not only mutual feelings but a chicken nugget kink. Life was pretty great, Harry could say.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't fuck in a parking lot  
> and rmr to eat your nuggets safely :)


End file.
